Pinkie and her sisters
by emoboy122
Summary: My first MLP fan-fic. I went into my own psychotic side to make this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity are going to see Pinkie and her sisters, Blinkie and Inkie Pie. As they walk along they talk of what new things are going on. "I'm learning a new trick for the Wonderbolts." said Rainbow Dash. "I made this beautiful dress for the gala this year darlings." Rarity says in her usual stuck up voice. "Ah jus' started pickin' zap apples yesturday." Rainbow Dash does a spin in the air landing on the ground in front of Sugarcube corner. Applejack opens the door for the girls walking inside. Once inside the usual bouncing Pinkie comes out of nowhere bouncing in place. "Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh, We've been waiting for you to come!" Then walks into the room Blinkie and Inkie. There bodies a dull gray color, and hair no as large and bubbly as Pinkie's once was. Today though Pinkie's hair is straight. Rarity seen it as odd, but shrugged it off. Rainbow dash, her legs crossed saying "Pinkie uhm where is the bathroom?" Pinkie simply smiled and said "Upstairs." Inkie had already gone up the stairs, Rainbow then rushed up the stairs and to go to the bathroom. Before Rainbow dash could open the door, she suddenly felt drowsy and falls asleep, but before she falls Inkie catches her, a dreadfully large smile on her face dragging Rainbow Dash down a flight of stairs in Pinkie's room. Down in the main hall, Pinkie whispers into Blinkie's ear. As Applejack and Rarity look around. Blinkie nods walking into the next room. Rarity looks over at Pinkie. Pinkie smiles saying quit out of the normal for Pinkie "Rarity, Fancy pants is in the next room waiting for you." Pinkie points in the direction of the room that Blinkie went to. Rarity rushes into the room, looking around for Fancy Pants, then Blinkie comes out of the darkness knocking Rarity out, dragging her to the same dark room as Inkie did Rainbow Dash. Applejack and Pinkie were now alone. Pinkie smiles to Applejack, but not a cheerful smile, one that was demented. Pinkie slowly walks to Applejack "Just you and me now, pardner." Applejack started to walk away slowly. "Uhm Pinkie, Ahm startin' tah think ya are kinda crazy." Pinkie stands there, then laughs that snorty laugh everyone loves. "Silly Applejack I'm not crazy!" Applejack physically and mentally relaxed. "You're not? Oh Pinkie ya have the best jokes ever." Pinkie simply smiled "I'm not crazy. I'm psychotic." Pinkie's face then becomes distorted her eye shrinking down to dots, then jumps at Applejack. Applejack, frightened by this she moves out of the way to the door, but trips from Pinkie grabbing her ankles. Now being dragged to that same room as the other Applejack still wide awake and screaming was suddenly knocked out. Unable to think of what is happening. The girls would wake up to their worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours Applejack awoke to the screams of Rarity and the sounds of Rainbow Dash struggling saying slowly "Wh-where are we." Rainbow Dash still struggling says loudly. "We're trapped in the hell hole of a place." Rarity screaming and crying hysterically "It's too dark down here! Someone please help us!" Suddenly a dull light was turned on. Pinkie, Blinkie, and Inkie standing in a doorway all of them having a sadistic smile on their face. Pinkie saunters to Applejack and small scalpel in her hand, her head tilted to the side a soft sadistic laugh coming from her throat. "Oh Applejack, welcome to my little room of fun." Blinkie says softly looking over at Rarity. "Number 35 if I am correct." Inkie responds. "No it's number 39, Blinkie." Blinkie shrugs "You lose count after all the fun you have from it" Inkie nodded in agreement looking over at Rainbow Dash, Inkie's pupils just dots now. "Seems you didn't make it to the bathroom in time." Rainbow Dash looks down and sees she had wet herself. Rainbow Dash growled shouting. "You bitch!" Inkie laughed at her walking over to her slowly her teeth visible in a wide smile, eyes wide open. Blinkie walked slowly over to Rarity, who is still sobbing. Blinkie smiled her nose pressed against Rarity's. "Oh you're a screamer. I love it when they scream and beg for me to stop." Rarity cries even louder, but Blinkie slaps her hard across her face. "Keep your fucking mouth shut." Rarity stops crying loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks her lip trembling. Pinkie staring into Applejack's eyes says quietly. "Now the fun begins." Then the scalpel is trusted into the right arm of Applejack. Applejack lets out a loud scream of agonizing pain. Inkie, her right eye twitching with excitement, grabs a hammer and smashes Rainbow Dash's left knee. Rainbow Dash howled out in pain as the hammer was continuously smashed against her knee. Blinkie was more simple than her sisters, so she started punch Rarity in the stomach and face as hard as she could. The mix of laughter and screams was music to the three sisters' ears. Blinkie felt her fist throbbing, so she grabs a small dull knife digging the edge into Rarity's chest, dragging the blade slowly across her chest. Rarity shouts out in pain, her hot tears coming out of her already blackened eyes. Rainbow Dash keeps hollering in pain as her knee is turned to mush, Inkie staying silent a large dreadful smile, pupils smaller than dots, and the occasional right eye twitch. Pinkie, oh Pinkie, kept thrust the scalpel in Applejack's arm, Applejack screaming loudly. With one final thrust into her stomach, Pinkie leaves the scalpel in her. Inkie dropping the hammer to the ground, smiling blood in her mouth from clenching her teeth so tightly. Blinkie puts the knife down giving and small cocky smile. The sisters stand in the middle of the room, Apple jack looking like a bloody mess, Rainbow Dash's knee flimsy, and Raritty beaten and bloodied. Pinkie says softly "We'll be back tomorrow." Laughing the girls walk up stairs to wash off and sleep. Rarity says softly. "I d-don't want to die." Rainbow Dash, fighting back tears but can't no more, says weakly. "I think we are going to be dead and forgotten." Applejack, sadly and embarrassingly release her urine the sound of the urine hitting the floor very prominent in the small room. "Ah hate to admit it, but It sure seems like it now." Then Applejack passes out from the pain. The worst yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack was suddenly awakened by a loud metal band on the floor. Covered in bruises and blood, she slowly looked around the room. There was only the silhouettes of Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Shaking her head and sighing, the only thought she had was of why this was happening. The looming thought of this being the final of life was too much to handle. Then the door creaked open walking in was Pinkie followed by her sisters Inkie and Blinkie. Pinkie screaming loudly "Wake up!" The scream so loud it echoed awoke Rairty and Rainbow Dash. The lights suddenly turned on, then they saw the tools on a small table in the middle of the room. Hammers, a buzz-saw, ice picks, nails, and many more. This sent fear throughout all of them. Rarity started to scream and cry. Rainbow Dash started to struggle helplessly. Applejack knew there was no way out of this, she just hung her head and said with what little strength she had "Go ahead and end it." Rainbow Dash shouted "When I get free I will kill you!" Pinkie giggled, grabbing a few ice picks heading to Applejack. Inkie grabbed a hammer and some nails. Blinkie just grabbed the buzz-saw and a hatchet. laying the tool each of them grabbed they set them on the ground. Pinkie slowly started to count down "Three... Two... One."

Instantly the hammer Inkie grabbed smashed into Rainbow's chest. Causing RD to cough blood up immediately feeling her sternum collapsing in causing breathing to be a trouble. Inkie's sadistic smile was large and a small laugh came from her throat. Watching the blood drip Rainbow's mouth down her chin. Grabbing a nail she put to Rainbow's shoulder, driving into the skin quickly with the hammer smashing down at the same time. Causing Dash to scream softly, as she could not scream hardly from her not being able to breath well. Then the worst the could happen, Inkie grabs another nail and puts it to Dash's eye, slowly hammering it in her eye watching the blood drip from where she hammers it in. Now Dash starts to scream loudly, but is suffocated by her caved-in chest. she starts squirm around a lot now. Her knee, which is now mush, causes her more pain as Inkie drives the hammer into Dash's ribs. This cause Dash's right lung to collapse. Barely able to breath.

Blinkie, the sullen look she always had, leaned in and kissed Rarity. Rarity squirmed feeling Blinkie's tongue in her mouth. Blinkie then broke this kiss to turn on the buzz-saw started to cut through Rarity's right arm slowly. The pain caused Rarity to scream loudly. The saw cuts through the skin easily, but is stopped at the bone as she slowly puts more pressure on it to cut through the bone. Rarity starts to let out terrible blood curdling screams as hot tears stream down her face. Blinkie actually smiled a bit thinking these screams as music to her. Half way through the bone she stops it and lets it hang there inside of the bone. Grabbing the hatchet she looked up and down Rarity's body. Suddenly driving the hatchet into Rarity's left leg, far enough to touch the bone and cut through the tendons. Drawing back and swinging again at the same spot. She continues to hit the bone, as Rarity lets out more and more screams to chill the bone of everyone. the final swing came and broke right through the bone making a loud crunch sound. The pain was to much to handle for Rarity as she then blacked out. Blinkie continued to cut through rarity's arm. A frown on her face now, trying to wake Rarity.

Pinkie was now turning to Applejack after watching her sisters do there work. Applejack, defeated and ready for it all to end looked up and said "Do yer worst." Pinkie shrugged and grabbed one of the ice picks, then suddenly digs it into Applejack's right arm quickly causing AJ to scream loud. Pinkie says sarcastically. "Awwww does it hurt Applejack?" After giggling she the grabs another one quickly shoving it into AJ's right leg. The pain was immense for AJ, so she just bit her lower lip until it bled. Pinkie humming a some what happy song as she slowly pushed in a third one into AJ's left leg now. AJ was curious on when it would end. After the fourth one went into AJ's left arm quickly and with force AJ looked down and saw the fifth one. Her eyes widen with horror as she that the last ice pick was going into her skull to kill her. She gulped closing her eyes to let this be all down and over with. As the last Pinkie swung the last one AJ's thought were crowded with her little sister and Big Mac. A tear streamed down her cheek as the last pick was shoved through her skull. Causing to her to die slower than she thought. It was over for AJ.

Dash thought of her days flying as she slowly died from drowning in her own blood. She loved the wind in her mane. To prank others would always put a smile on her face. Then it went black, no sound, no feeling. Nothing. It's what she hated most. Now she can't become a member of the wonderbolts like she always wanted. She will never be appreciated for what she does best. And that is flying.

Rarity in her thoughts. Not feeling the pain did not realize the hatchet was aimed for her neck now. Oh how she loved to make dresses for other, and to spend time with her little sister. Now though, her sister will no longer have the older sister she loved. Now that hatchet was swung and cut through half her neck, causing blood to pour out. she had nothing to regret.

Now that all three are dead. They will have unmarked graves. No one will ever know of their untimely deaths. This is the end for Rarity, Rainbow dash, and Applejack. By the three twist and sadistic sisters.


End file.
